


Do we have a deal?

by strawberry_cider



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Character Study, Church Sex, Demon AU, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Introspection, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Religion, Rough Sex, Sort Of, a lot of exposition, spelling errors to be corrected i'm tired rn, this turned out longer than I intended oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: Elias has a crush and summons a demon about it.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonah Magnus, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas (on the side)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is exposition for this au, and the second one is the smut  
> Enjoy <3

Elias Bouchard used to enjoy going to church growing up. The church itself was a gorgeous building, awe-inspiring, full of gold and marble, of elaborate paintings and statues. Walking inside the church on Sundays and holidays felt like he was entering a new world, a sacred place indeed where he dared not raise his voice. While the priest went on with whatever he was preaching, Elias admired the architecture around himself, the way the echo reverberated all around him and inside his chest, the cosy dark lighting with yellow and orange candles and with little sunlight sneaking in through the stained glass windows. Little Elias loved the church he and his parents would attend. It felt like he was part of something greater than himself, it added wonder to his world. He enjoyed reading bible stories, all the strange and impossible wonders of Jesus and the saints, yearning to be one of these people himself, to go through something unexplainable, to have a connection to the being higher than himself he worshipped, to be part of the stories he loved so much.

As Elias matured, he understood all the sins he had been warned against and how one may find it difficult to resist temptation. He found it particularly hard to resist temptation. He had been warned as a teen that it would be a slippery slope, and once Elias moved away from home when he went to college, away from the supervision those who knew him, he grabbed a sleigh. Returning home during breaks and holidays and going to church made blood rush to his cheeks, but not in an unpleasant way. His parents did not know the debauchery he was up to, he was careful with the image he displayed to others. He wondered how the other parishioners would react if they knew he had had his back blown out the night before he took the train home, and that his ass hurt as he sat in the pews and listened to the sermon, bruises still very much fresh. It excited him, to know these things the others did not know, to walk around as if nothing had changed, it excited him greatly.

After Elias graduated and became a full-fledged adult, he decided he did not believe in God. There were other events in his life that made his faith falter, deaths of loved ones, misfortunes, plain bad luck, as life is a hard and complicated thing, and, as Elias thought it over, he was unsure if he ever truly believed. The bible was more of an entertaining book rather than a divine truth. But he still enjoyed visiting his old church when he visited his old home, well into his thirties and early forties. The feeling of nostalgia was strong and he couldn't help feeling marvel as he walked inside and looked at the opulent, gilded walls.

There was another reason Elias continued to attend his old church, another thing he very much enjoyed to look at.

The priest of his childhood, Father James Wright, had died after being blessed with a long life, and the church was taken over by a priest who recently moved into the area. His name was Peter Lukas. Elias attended Father James' funeral – he had been something of a doting uncle – and Peter held the service. Once Elias saw him, as the funeral mass began, he could not take his eyes off him. He was older than Elias by about ten years, with white hair beginning to take over his beard and hair, which were already a fair blond colour. His face was angular, with a strong jawline, and he was _tall._ Elias was a short man to begin with, but Peter was looming from his spot in front of the altar – he would have been a genuinely intimidating man had it not been for the soft, almost blasé look on his face. His eyes were blue like the ocean, with perfect blond eyelashes and a bit of bags underneath. His voice was low and melodious, as a priest's should be, a baritone that echoes around the walls and reverberated inside Elias' chest. It took all of Elias' self control not to pop a boner at Father James' funeral. The presence of the other parishioners and the eyes in the icons burned into him in a way he hadn't experienced since his whoring years in college, only riling him further.

Elias was not about to just walk up to the new priest and shag him. His private life was strictly, almost obsessively private. He got used to keeping it that way in his youth and it came to him with ease. He had the reputation of a serious, respectable man, if not boring and cold-hearted. He wasn't going to tear himself apart for one person, he had too much pride for that. He could have anyone he wanted, he didn't need Peter. That, at least, was what Elias thought until he would see Peter in person, moment at which his knees would feel weak. It became a habit to pleasure himself once he arrived back home on Sundays, wondering what Peter looked like under the robes, how his voice would sound desperate and debauched. Elias wanted him so badly, it became harder and harder to deny it.

To make matters worse, Father Lukas was a closed-off man, something of a loner. Elias could not pry anything out of him from their small-talk which Peter seemed keen to end fast. Not out of malice or because he disliked Elias, he just didn't like talking more than he had to. He did not seem to have much interest in men or women. From that point of view, becoming a priest and taking the vows was an appropriate choice, but from the point of view of Elias' desire, it was horseshit. Peter had no idea how he was plaguing Elias' mind, how much arousal and distress he was causing one person. He lived his life without a worry, while Elias was struggling not to get hard in the house of the Lord, _his_ house of the Lord. Yes, Peter invaded both his mind and his church. Couldn't this fucker chose any other church in the entire world? It wasn't Peter's fault, of course. He couldn't have known he would catch Elias' attention. Elias, too, was surprised of how attracted he felt to him. He never felt like this towards anyone in his life before, never so strongly. He found himself looking for opportunities to meet him outside of church, like some lovestruck teen. It was _ridiculous_ , Elias thought, angry at his own mind and body. Why did it have to be Father Lukas of all people?

Elias found himself wishing he still believed in God, so he could at least pray for deliverance from his own thoughts. He knew it existed, prayer against carnal temptation. Elias' mother taught him as a child to pray when he was scared or upset in order to feel better. When he had a nightmare, Elias used to say the Lord's prayer until he fell back asleep, kind of like counting sheep. Elias had prayed in moments of distress throughout his life, but God did not do anything in particular to help him out. Elias was aware of how sinful he was, there was no salvation for him, but he considered his family and few friends good people. Why did misfortune befall on them? It wasn't fair. Being told that God sometimes sends bad things in order to test one's faith made Elias' blood boil.

Elias claimed he did not believe in God, but in the back of his mind the faith was always there. Humans need something to believe in, a hope to cling onto. Life can't just be: you're born, you live, you die. There had to be more, a reason we exist. A point to it all. There had to be a reason things happen, someone deciding for them to happen. Elias was apprehensive about rejecting God completely. He feared, deep in his soul, a genuine retribution, a punishment, be it while alive or after death. Oh, Elias was scared of dying. The idea of no longer existing was terrifying. And if there was an afterlife, Elias had a front-row seat in Hell. How much further would he damn himself if he seduced a priest?

Elias groaned and rubbed his face hard with his hands, as he lied in bed. He couldn't sleep. His mind was riddled with thoughts he would rather not have, about sex and mortality and God and Peter. He was at a loss of what to do. It contradicted the way he knew himself to be and it was frustrating. He couldn't exactly ask God help to getting Peter's cock in his mouth, though kings and warmongers in the past have prayed to God for help defeating and killing the enemy. Elias found himself wishing there was somebody else he could ask for help from, anybody at this point, really. He pulled the blanket over himself, as the room suddenly felt very cold.

The next time Elias went to church, it was Easter mass. He used to be so excited for it when he was young, because he would receive other people's painted eggs and lots of candy. Peter was in his best attire. God damned handsome bastard. Did he know Elias had an infatuation for him? Was he doing this on purpose? Elias couldn't exactly confront him on it. He could do it without revealing the feelings he had been harbouring all these weeks, but should Peter be innocent, Elias would look like the pervert for assuming such things. God, Elias hated the world in that moment. He tried to look at the icons and the embellishments on the walls to soothe his nerves and make himself better, but they only annoyed him further. He just wanted to get out of that stupid place.

Elias made his way out unnoticed by his elderly neighbours and paced around the church yard, where he used to climb the magnolia trees and hide under the beautiful firs. His lighter refused to ignite and he cursed it out, throwing his cigarette on the ground and stomping on it. He heard somebody laugh behind him, childish and obnoxious. Elias spun around, ready to through hands. He saw a figure run into the the small structure built on the side of the church, where candles for the dead and the living would be lit. Elias angrily made his way towards it to confront whoever was in there. Were they and idiot? That was the worst place to hide.

Elias threw the door open, rattling the stained glass in its frame, and stepped inside the small, crammed and dark building. He was ready to give the idiot of piece of his mind, when his eyes focused on what was in front of him and he realised what he was looking at it. His shout died in his throat and he tried to run away, but the door would no longer budge. He punched and kicked at the stained glass, but it was like solid concrete. The monster behind him laughed again, filling his chest and making his ears ring.

“Why are you so scared?” It asked, its voice a low rumble that went straight to Elias' crotch despite the fear. “You were looking for someone like me, were you not?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“What are you talking about?!” Elias said, pushing his back against the door, trying to get as away as possible from the thing. It crossed his mind that it must be a demon. The thing smiled, revealing rows of teeth, as it watched the gears turn in Elias' mind, slowly but getting there.

“No...” Elias whispered. “No, no, no, no, no, this is _not_ what I meant!”

“Then why am I here?” It asked, cocking its head to the side, blinking softly with all of its eyes.

“I didn't call _you_ specifically!” Elias protested, his mind scrambling for an answer, desperate to regain control and to appear confident somehow.

“Well, I was the closest to the phone.” The demon replied tapping its claws together. The motion was mesmerising in its fluidity and Elias had to shake his head to take his eyes off them.

Elias swallowed hard and tried to straighten his back. “What do you want?” He asked it, unsure in which pair of eyes to look.

“I was about to ask the same thing. You called, so you must want something.” It said. “Or perhaps someone?”

Elias' face turned red. He had no doubt the demon could see it through the darkness and the faint light of the candles currently present. The demon sat in front of him, in the centre of the small room, between the shelves where the candles would be lit and placed, between “Dead” and “Living”. Elias could not stand to look at it for a long time, as wherever he looked he saw eyes, bulging and shiny and with visible veins, staring right back at him, making his own water. Elias tried to keep his eyes where the demon's approximate head was, not daring to look lower, dreading what that area would look like.

“Are they in the church right now?” It asked. “Don't bother lying. I already know the truth. I just want to hear you say it.”

“Yes, he is there.” Elias said, deciding to comply since there was no way out.

“The priest, right?” It asked and then sighed dreamily. “A tale as old as time!”

Elias wrinkled his nose.

“What do you want me to do?” The demon asked. “Seduce him for you?”

“No!” Elias shouted, suddenly jealous. The demon laughed in his face.

“You want him all for yourself, I know.” The demon continued. “You want him all for your eyes and your eyes only.” It reached out a claw to stroke Elias' cheek, the sharp tip a little too close to his eye. Elias shivered and his body felt hot. “The temptation is even stronger because you can't have him, isn't it? He is your priest, your shepherd, not your harlot. What would people think if they knew you had such fantasies? If it's just fantasy, then it's alright. Everybody has them, more or less impossible. But you don't want it to remain just a fantasy, don't you, Elias? _You want him_. You don't know anything about him and it irritates you. You want to know everything about him, every freckle on his body, every hair, every place you could leave a bruise, every sound you could coax out of him. But you don't even know if he's interested in men. And even if he were, would he break his vows for _you_? To be honest, I doubt it.”

“Then why did you answer me?” Elias asked, eyebrows furrowed and impatient. The demon liked this surge of boldness and it caressed his cheek with its while hand.

“It never hurts to try!” It said and laughed. “Your little crush seems fun to toy with. I would also love to see him corrupted, forgetting everything he had been taught as you take his cock, or he takes yours. I want to see him taken to Hell along with you. Trust me, there is nothing quite as entertaining, as _delicious_ as watching someone fall. Peter Lukas thinks he is safe by His side, but we both know that's not a guarantee. His God will let him go the moment Peter's blood rushes to his groin for you. God is not so forgiving. You however can be, for Peter, and you can comfort him the way you know best, the way you've dreamed every night until now. I want to see it, every moment of it.”

The demon's other hand came to rest on Elias' other cheek as it spoke, cupping his face close to its own, close and intimate. It spoke softly and quietly, but excited, as if they were planning a childish prank. Elias found himself less afraid and more intrigued.

“Who are you?” Elias asked.

“Does it matter?” The demon replied.

“Do you have a grudge against Peter or is this just how demons feel about priests in general?”

“It's general.” The demon said, casually, and shrugging a little. “But Peter seems especially _fun_.”

Elias shivered. He felt cold sweat roll down his back. The demon was doing all of this for fun. There was no deep, meaningful reason, beyond his mortal comprehension. Not because Peter had hurt it and now it found a way to achieve vengeance, not because there was a conflict between good and evil, not because there was something written in Elias' or Peter's destiny that would lead to such a confrontation – but because the demon simply wanted to do it, wanted to have fun. The same way some serial killers killed because simply because they knew they could and got a thrill out of it. Human lives and downfalls were purely for entertainment. Elias wondered if God felt the same way, causing all the calamities and wars and disasters and then watching its other creations scramble and writhe.

“What can I call you, then?” Elias asked.

“Hmm... You can call me Jonah.” It said.

“Jonah?” Elias repeated.

“It was the name of another man I made a deal with, a couple of centuries ago. He was very amusing! I miss him sometimes. Not everyday does such a human come to life. The two of you look alike. Maybe that's why I felt drawn to you. I have a crush of my own!” It laughed, cruelly. “But no, I mean it. You do look similar. You have the same eyes, green and defiant, and glazed over with lust even as they stare at danger.” It stroked Elias' cheeks with its thumbs, grazing Elias' lowers eyelashes. One of the hands slowly moved lower, the thumb moving over Elias' lower lip, parting them open. Elias' throat felt narrow and his trousers felt tight.

“Do we have a deal then, Elias?” It asked, stepping closer, placing its knee between Elias'. “Would you like my help?”

“What's the catch?” Elias asked back.

“You'll do what I want you to. You'll give your body to me. You'll let me decide how we shall go around bedding Peter. I know best, after all.”

“Do you?” Elias retorted.

Jonah smiled wide. It kissed Elias right on the mouth, catching him off guard. A wave of desire hit Elias so hard and suddenly it made him dizzy. Jonah had to hold him from sliding down to the floor. Had he been more aware, he would have wondered if he weren't pressing again its many eyes painfully, but all he could think about was how hot Jonah's mouth felt and how desperately he wanted release.

“Touch me more...” Elias whined, all shame and pride gone out the window, wrapping his arms around Jonah's shoulders.

“Answer me first.” Jonah said, holding Elias' back with one hand and grabbing his thigh with the other one, pulling him higher up. Elias instinctively wrapped his legs around its waist as to not fall. “Do we have a deal?” It asked, voice a low growl that should have made Elias afraid.

“Yes, yes, just do i-” He was cut off by Jonah kissing him again, hard, thrusting a long tongue in his mouth, choking him. Elias never felt so aroused in his life. All he could think about was getting fucked, about pleasure. He did not care it was hard to breathe, he did not notice it.

Jonah held him against the door, depicting a golden cross on a green hill, yellow rays of holy light emerging from it on a purple sky. The claws tore his pants apart and Elias gasped as they scratch the tender skin of his ass and thighs in the process. Jonah effortlessly raised him up higher. Elias' legs were placed over its shoulders and his cock in its mouth. Elias' shoulders brushed against the darkened ceiling as he was moaning and gasping, having nothing to hold onto. The tongue wrapped around his cock, hot and wet. His crotch felt on fire. Elias was bending over Jonah's head, clawing at its back. He could feel drool drip out of his open mouth, he couldn't stop whining. He felt shark-like teeth graze against his groin and his veins, cutting off his breathe. Elias' eyes cracked open and he looked forward. Through the blur he could make out the crucifix on the wall opposite the door. He remembered the Easter mass taking place a wall away from them, Peter preaching about how Jesus returned after dying, after unspeakable suffering and betrayal, but he did return.

Elias howled as he felt the tongue prod at his asshole and push inside, pry him open. Tears stung Elias' eyes and he wasn't sure if it was from the sudden penetration or from terror, from the realisation how damned he was now. Jonah's tongue reached deeper and deeper, and Elias was convulsing as if electrocuted. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head. He wanted to come so badly, he felt like he was going to pass out.

Jonah removed itself from Elias, who whined almost like an animal out of frustration.

“Do you want more?” Jonah asked, bringing Elias back down.

“Yes...” He rasped. He barely had the strength anymore to wrap his legs back around its waist.

“What else do you want?”

“P-Peter, Peter...”

“Are you sure?” Jonah smile, aligning its cock to Elias' hole. “You seem to enjoy me. I could keep you for myself instead.”

“I-... I want Peter too...”

“Would you like Peter to do this to you?”

“Yes...”

“Would you like him to fuck you like this inside the church? Inside the altar?”

“Yes!”

“Would you shout for God as he railed you, have Him see _all_ you're doing?”

“Yes! Yes!”

“Do we have a deal?”

“ _Yes_!”

Elias let out a strangled scream as he felt Jonah's cock plunge inside him. He felt stretched, torn apart, eaten alive. It felt amazing, it felt like _Heaven_. The little building full of candles filled with his cries and obscene, wet sounds. Elias felt like his body was falling apart, like his brain was melting. He could not think of anything, he forgot his own name, Peter's name, where he was, with whom he was, all that there was was pleasure, heat swelling inside him more and more, consuming him whole. Jonah was moaning above and all around him, feeling it too, pressing hard and deep into Elias, taking over all of him. Jonah screamed as he climaxed and his voice was that of Elias.

Elias returned to the church just before the mass was over. His suit coat and trousers were pristine as always, but his hair seemed to be tossed a little by the wind outside. He made his way to the line leading to Peter, who was serving the communion, under the gaze of the icons. He smiled to himself, wondering what they thought of it from where they watched up in Heaven, how the parishioners would react if they knew. Elias' turn came to take communion. Peter held out the wafer with a gentle smile. Elias took it from his fingers, the wet inside of his lips touching the tips of them. He saw Peter's eyes widen for a moment. Elias looked right at him as he walked over, letting the next person take communion. He saw Peter's cheeks dust pink and how he scrambled for a moment to pay attention to his duty.

Jonah grinned as he made his way back out. This was going to be so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it <3


End file.
